In various types of electronic products, there are many control button switches for producing signal to perform turn-on and control function. There are also many different types, sizes, and standards of switches in wide application.
Toggle switch is one of switches and common in the market. It has functions of amplifying signal or diminishing signal respectfully in bidirection, also has a pole or a block to control zoom-in or zoom-out, moving forward or moving backward, increasing pressure or reducing pressure, and so on. The magnetic force changes when the pole moves, thereby generating electromagnetic induction. The intensity can be determined by the change of electric power generated by electromagnetic induction.
However, in this type of switch, the magnetic force is determined by moving the pole or block. Therefore, the stronger or weaker magnetic force compared with the pole in the last position is obtained when moving the pole. However, this switch can not provide precise control effect by segment, so as to not be applied in precise control.
In addition, the control effect generated by electromagnetic induction may be influenced or interfered by other magnetic force. When this switch is interfered by other magnetic force, the control effect is almost impossible to be precise. This is another disadvantage.
To sum up, the inventor designed a switch for outputting an adjustment signal by interruption a linear signal to improve aforementioned disadvantages and enhance industrial application.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.